


阁楼隅事

by AliasIuris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 平行世界里，布鲁姆遇到了刚与梦魇离婚的格林，然后和格林一起坠入爱河并抚养格林幼崽，直到被隔壁家的熊孩子小容器截糊，等到长大后，格林幼崽引诱容器的故事。很恶俗。





	阁楼隅事

年幼时隔壁家的小容器经常给他喂奇怪的东西，比如从各种地方捡到的腐臭蛋，而这时的格林幼崽常常会发出软糯的鼻音以此来代替惊惶的尖叫，鼓鼓囊囊的口腔里满是黏稠、散发着不知名腥气的黄色汁液，而这时回来的格林总会抱着已经瑟瑟发抖的幼崽去敲隔壁的房门，通常这种情况下他们会直接在隔壁住下，等到第二天早晨，小容器会抱着还在襁褓里的幼崽回家，并把床单一股脑儿的放进洗衣机。

格林幼崽尚且不到记仇的年龄，还是他不知道如何去纾解父亲上班时孤单的自己，于是他便一次又一次地去找隔壁因为屡次偷鸡摸狗砍人放火的小容器，nyanya的气音伴随着骨钉的摩擦声总是让人觉得耳根发酸，幼崽年纪大了些，格林便找了布鲁姆作为他的临时保姆，这可不算是一份苦差事，幼崽的乖巧让布鲁姆很是放心，唯一需要提防的就是隔壁家的小容器，每次布鲁姆把幼崽藏在家里的哪里小容器都能偷偷摸进来并把他掳走，就像童话故事里偷人宝藏的越窗小偷。布鲁姆只好每次在天黑时去隔壁家把幼崽领回，同时还要对拽住自己衣角的小容器保证明天还会让他和幼崽玩耍——这一家人都不怎么正常，少言寡语的大哥，矮到几乎看不见的爸爸，和身高戳房顶的妈妈，以及最能折腾的弟弟。布鲁姆轻声安抚小容器，保证明天幼崽会和他一起玩，这才松开了手。这时幼崽的脸明显已经变得脏兮兮，布鲁姆小心地掀开包裹住幼崽的毯子，没有发现什么奇怪的腐臭蛋，于是他将幼崽安心地放进浴室擦洗。

软糯的奶音就是幼崽的武器，布鲁姆已经深谙这一点，小家伙有时咬人很疼，这一点明显是遗传自他的父亲。更不要提有时控制不住会从嘴里吐出一小团的火焰，攻击力不高但是能吓人一跳，这种手法一看就知道跟谁学的。

布鲁姆开始头疼了。

格林幼崽的身形虽然还在成长，但是骨骼已经初现雏形，开始显现出和格林一样的姿态出来。修长的体型被包裹在柔顺的布料中，小巧的红色方结与黑色的校服在一起分外扎眼，更不要提从裙尾露出的尾巴——格林家的虫子都有长大后断尾的特征，这是性成熟的标志，代表着他们可以在腹部的子宫里孕育出新的生命。

雨水浸湿了布料，格林幼崽的体型被布料勾勒了出来，幼崽靠近坐在地上拧干衬衫水分的容器，衬衫已经完全湿透，唯一一点没有殃及的大概就只有防水的圣巢徽章，那是他们的校徽，镶在校服的胸前袋上。幼崽的裙子湿哒哒地贴在大腿上，幼崽试探性地向容器的大腿上瞄，和他大哥相似的体型，和逐渐长长的尖锐的角。

幼崽的手搭在容器的大腿内侧，容器此时还没有发现他面前这个一起长大的玩伴究竟对他的身体有着多么淫秽的心思，上半身完全裸露，能有些热意的就是摸到的毯子，容器把幼崽裹了进来，可能顾及到幼崽的感受，然而毯子不算很大，他们之间的距离除了一层薄薄的空气，就只有幼崽那层薄到几乎可以忽略不计的裙子了。

 

幼崽的气音把容器拉回了现实，幼崽并紧双腿往容器的方向靠着，明明容器身上更冷，幼崽却感觉容器连裸露出的皮肤都是滚烫的，幼崽总是喜欢喊容器哥哥，上学后喊得次数少了起来——容器在刚刚意识到这个现实后还有些气馁，幼崽终于为这么多次的腐臭蛋生他的气了。可是在幼崽回家时又过来找他写作业时容器又把这些不明的情绪扔到九霄云外。容器觉得幼崽又往他的方向靠了靠，他把幼崽抱得更紧了些。

幼崽的声音与以前相比更显清甜，他将容器扑倒在阁楼的地板上，撞击声被雨声掩盖下去，容器还没有明白幼崽的真实想法，他的眼眶微微抬起，似乎想要搞明白幼崽这么做的目的，终于他好像明白了些什么，将手放在幼崽的额头上轻轻抚摸。

幼崽突然没来由地觉得生气，他暗示地将自己的胯部对准躺在自己身下的容器，他为了今天特意没有穿内裤，这是他从爸爸那里学来的法子，为了得到自己想要的玩具他可以付出自己想要的任何代价，幼崽的胯部顶弄躺在身下的容器，裤子已经微微有了隆起，容器的脸色去突然一变，他试探性地抬手想要推开身上的幼崽，却被幼崽更加用力地推回地板上索吻，容器并没有可以被称之为“口腔”的组织，即使如此幼崽还是伸出了自己的舌头舔弄容器表面上那层冰冷光滑的壳，软热的舌头贴合在冰冷的外壳上，体液在容器的表层留下水痕。

幼崽忍住呻吟的冲动，手忙脚乱地将顶在大腿内侧的裤链拉开，被衣物包裹住但还是能从外观看出的卷须挣脱出衣服的束缚，幼崽突然有些害怕，他趴下，用舌头取悦这块刚刚解放的软肉，温热的涎水湿润了柱体，卷须也变得更大，幼崽的下身也已经渗出了汁水，滴滴哒哒地淌在阁楼的地板上，留下一滩深色的水渍，幼崽缓缓起身，撩起裙子，在容器的正视下吞进身体淫靡的那处，虽然是第一次的尝试，幼崽此刻也开始表现出与他爸爸别无二致的体质，巨大的卷须被吞入体内，幼崽开始呻吟颤抖，起伏的身体开始由内而外发热，他就像一块已经发育成熟的桃子，被身体内的怪物揉捏挤压出甜美的汁水。

幼崽的呻吟也变得更加软糯，此时的声音也更像是幼时他们一起玩耍时幼崽所发出的声音了。他低头去蹭容器的表壳，柔软的肌肤与冰冷的外壳互相摩挲，容器感觉到幼崽的全身都是柔软的，就像一颗已经成熟，满是汁水的蜜桃，只要稍许挤压就可以挤出充盈的汁水，甜美馥郁的松脂香味开始发散，幼崽开始低声乞求容器的回应，他重重下压自己的腰部，柱体与穴肉摩擦挤压发出的水声促使幼崽奶气地叫出papa的爱语，他们仿佛初坠爱河的情人般耳鬓厮磨，任凭楼下传来毫无准备的开门声，和后续的杂乱的重物碰撞声。

格林回来了，但是明显后面还有其他人，他们没有说话，后面便是衣服摔落在地上的摩擦声，格林开始呻吟了，幼崽却听出此时与格林在一起的对方不是布鲁姆，布鲁姆很温柔，绝对不会像是能把格林做痛的对象，那还能有谁呢？幼崽借着在容器头右侧有个地板的小洞那里，并沉下身使自己吞的更深的同时，看到了与格林在一起的人。

光滑但有一丝裂痕的容器，修长的体型和无由来的蛮力·········，幼崽惊慌地侧头看向还在好奇观察他的容器。

那是容器的大哥。


End file.
